Light to Emptiness and…
by Esseker
Summary: "¿Qué tienes que perder, si tú y yo nos volvemos un solo ser?" "Pe-pero m-mis ami-gos…" "Oh no te preocupes, yo cuidaré muy bien a tus amigos ¿Entonces, aceptas?" "Si..."
1. When you are Broken::

**L**ight **T**o **E**mptiness **A**nd…

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix y de la genial mente de Tetsuya Nomura

**Notas: Lo que hace el aburrimiento (?)**

* * *

¿Por qué tuve que hacer esto? ¿Como termine aquí? ¿Por qué he recurrido a…ti?-Estas y mil y un preguntas pasaban por la mente del pequeño castaño de ojos azules como el cielo, haciéndole honor a su mismo nombre como a sus ojos, Sora ese era su nombre, tan feliz, tan vivaz, juguetón, aventurero y de vez en cuando cabeza dura, si el cielo podía verse claramente en sus ojos y en su personalidad, pero como no todo en su mundo es alegría y gozo ese día se vio nublado con sentimientos de abandono, tristeza, rabia y desolación, los seres mas valiosos para el lo habían abandonado totalmente, los chicos que el consideraba sus amigos le apuñalaron la espalda, lo rechazaron y lo dejaron de lado

- ¡Hola Riku! ¿Quieres salir en bote y recorrer la isla conmigo? Por los viejos tiempos tu sabes jeje

- ¿Algún día maduraras?- Murmuro el peliplata por lo bajo aun sin dirigirle la mirada

- ¿Eh, de que estas hablando Riku? .- Le miro con sus ojos llenos de desconcierto

- ¿Por qué todavía sigues sin comprender que ya no estamos para hacer esas niñerías?- Le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y desaprobación

- Pe-pero antes te gustaba ir con…

- Si pero eso fue ANTES tu lo haz dicho, tiempo pasado, adiós se esfumo, hasta nunca, ahora pienso distinto y no me apego al pasado

- Yo…yo lo siento Riku…Am ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a donde Kairi y platicamos con ella?

- De hecho allí iba "_hasta que apareciste tu"_ ¿Vienes?

- ¡Claro! .-Sonrió el castaño caminando al lado de Riku, hacia la casa de Kairi, quien de buena gana al principio abrió la puerta mostrando una brillante sonrisa a Riku y una mirada de fastidio a Sora pero sabiéndolo disimular muy bien contesto cortésmente

- Hey ¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Qué les trae por estos lados?- Soltó una pequeña risita

- Pues… ¿Qué acaso no podemos venir a visitar a nuestra querida amiga desde la infancia?

- Jeje claro que si pueden nadie dice que no .- Los miro con una pequeña y particular chispa de reproche

- Oye Kairi salgamos un rato a pasear por la playa y charlamos ¿Les parece bien?- Pregunto Sora con alegría a sus "amigos" quienes se vieron a la cara compartiendo el mismo pensamiento de pesadumbre y de mala forma respondieron un si, decidieron cumplir la petición del pequeño castaño hasta llegar al sitio indicado, pasaron unas horas escuchando el parloteo del chico con un gran fastidio hasta que el bello día llego a su fin con el cielo oscureciéndose a su alrededor formando nubes que presagiaban lluvia, una mortal y fuerte lluvia

- Oi-oigan chicos será mejor irnos de aquí me esta dando miedo

- Kairi tiene razón vamonos ya.- Comenzaron a subir el risco que conducía hacía la sima, escalando por las rocas resbalosas por el agua, cualquier descuido sería una caída totalmente horrible, eso era lo que pensaba Sora hasta que desafortunadamente el resbalo, tratando de sujetarse como podía en las rocas, sus dedos se estaban abriendo gracias a sus afiladas esquinas, el agua resbalaba por su rostro nublándole la vista pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo ayudara, Riku que estaba encima de el volteo a verlo unos segundos como dudando de salvarlo o no

- Ri-riku por favor ayúdame .- Gritaba desesperado

- Si ya voy .- Acerco su mano tratando de alcanzar la de Sora, cuando de repente un susurro se escucho dentro de su mente

- _Déjalo caer, tu ya no sientes lo mismo que sentías por el cuando eran mas unidos, ni siquiera esa pelirroja amiga tuya lo quiere cerca_

- _¿Tu quien rayos eres?_

- _Alguien del otro lado.-_ Una risa aguda se escucho aun mas fuerte en su mente y en ese mismo momento cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar la mano de Sora un relámpago cayo sobre la tierra, haciéndolo retroceder y alejar la mano del chico castaño, quien por ofrecerla cayo al vacío y oscuro mar, un grito resonó en todo el abismo, quizá hasta se haya escuchado en toda la isla del Destino, cayo, floto, grito y poco a poco se alejo de sus amigos. La pelirroja vio como el chico castaño era llevado por el mar a quien sabe donde y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Riku le grito

- ¡No tenías que dejarlo caer así, maldita sea!

- No fue mi culpa Kairi

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces de quien carajo fue si no fuiste tú?

- N-no lo se, s-solo se me fue de las manos y no pude hacer nada mas.- Dijo aun ido por lo que acaba de presenciar

- Eres un maldito Riku, ¡No lo pudiste salvar por tu jodido orgullo!

- ¿Y tu de que hablas? Tu también si estuvieras en mi lugar lo dejarías caer, tu no eres para nada inocente, admite que lo querías ver muerto y no jodiendote el día con su presencia.- La chica bajo la mirada ocultándola bajo su melena de fuego y dijo con voz cansada

- Esta bien, lo admito si quería que dejara de molestar pero no de esta manera, nunca le he deseado el mal

- Con que no ¿eh? .- La chica lo miro con rabia en sus ojos, se acerco a el tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, bajándolo hasta su rostro y le susurro con veneno en sus palabras

- Ruégale al cielo, de que el siga con vida ¿Entendiste?

- Uy que miedo.- Le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia, caminaron de regreso a casa sin decir ni otra palabra mas sobre el asunto, mientras tanto el joven castaño que se había sumergido en el negro mar trataba de luchar por su vida, saliendo a la superficie a duras penas para luego ser arrastrado por las olas del mar hacía las profundidades

- _No tiene caso voy a morir aquí…creí que Riku me ayudaría a salir de esta, pero veo que me equivoque…_

- _Cállate_

- _¿eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?_

- _¿Quieres salir de aquí no es cierto?_

- _Si…_

- _Entonces sigue mis ordenes y yo te ayudare_

- _¿Cómo…?_

- _Déjamelo a mi.-_Sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, apoderándose de el, entrando en su ser cada vez mas fuerte, mas intenso, cerca muy cerca, la marea lo llevo hasta la orilla dejándolo tumbado en la arena, escupiendo agua por montones y aun lloviendo sobre su ser, sintió que tenia la suficiente fuerza como para ponerse en pie y volver a casa bajo la lluvia y con la mirada totalmente perdida y en su mente habría de recordar aquella voz un poco gruesa y sombría que le hablaba mientras estaba en su lecho de muerte en el océano y que gracias a esa voz, pudo salir de su abismo acuático, llego sin avisar a su hogar, miro hacía los lados sin encontrar rastros de sus padres, supuso que estaban dormidos y siguió de largo hasta llegar a su habitación donde se quito su chaqueta azul y sus complementos dejándose solo en sus pantalones, totalmente descalzo y con su franelilla sin mangas, miro la oscura habitación sintiéndose lleno de tristeza al verse traicionado por sus amigos

- _Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué para ellos no valgo nada?.-_Dijo una vez mas en su mente.- ¿¡Por qué me han abandonado así, ah!- Miro la pared que tenía detrás y empezó a golpearla fuertemente hasta romperse los nudillos por la fuerza ejercida sobre el cemento, sus lagrimas de rabia descendían por sus mejillas como cataratas, encendiéndose también hasta tener un color carmesí sobre ellas

- _Oye ya basta_

- Esa voz…

- _Jajajaja ya para de quejarte como una niñita indefensa _

- ¿Quién rayos eres tu, sal de una vez?

- _¿De verdad quieres que salga?.-_Pregunto con un tono meloso aquella voz misteriosa

- No estoy para juegos ahora, sal de una jodida vez

- _Bueno, bueno como digas.-_Y como el viento frío, esa voz atravesó el cuerpo de Sora como un lamento, haciéndole gritar del susto y un poco de dolor, esa voz adquirió una forma mas humana a cada segundo que pasaba, hasta transformarse en un chico como de su edad , con su mismo peinado solo que el en vez de tenerlo castaño, lo tenía negro, negro como la desgracia, como el pecado y negro como la noche…Era como mirarse al espejo, pero este reflejo era real y no parecía sonreírle con alegría cuando el lo hacía así mismo, este reflejo era muy diferente y podía sentirse un aura maligna rodearle por completo

- Bien aquí me tienes.-Abrió sus ojos mirándolo expectante, esperando una respuesta del castaño, que también noto que los ojos de aquel chico eran de un color totalmente extraño, eran dorados como el oro, salvajes y audaces podía sentir malas intenciones en aquella mirada hipnotizante de aquel color tan peculiar

- ¿T-tu quien eres?

- Aff ¿Que no es lógico mocoso? Vine de dentro de ti 

- No es cierto, como pudiste haber venido dentro de mí, si eres…

- Ya cállate, y escucha con atención por que solo lo diré una vez 

- No puedes obligarme a escucharte

- ¿Ah no? Solo mira .- Parpadeo rápidamente y el escenario que era la habitación del chico de ojos azules se volvió un lugar totalmente oscuro, lleno de vientos violeta y una gélido brisa pasando por de bajo de sus pies 

- Aaaah que-que rayos le paso a mi cuarto

- Te dije que te callaras niñato, ¿Me escucharas ahora, o tendré que recurrir a otros métodos para que me escuches?

- No y mil veces no, gritare hasta cansarme si es necesario

- Jajajajaja pero mi tonto e idiota amigo, nadie puede escucharte

- Ca-cállate no es cierto alguien si me escucha y vendrán a sacarme de aquí ya veras

- Nadie te quiere, nadie te aprecia, solo eres un estorbo para los demás ¿Cuáles son tus motivos por el cual estas vivo? ¿Todavía piensas que Riku y Kairi vendrán a salvarte? Espéralos sentando, por que nunca llegaran jajajajaja

- N-no es cierto.- Balbuceaba el pequeño castaño ahogado en lagrimas y en su frustración .- Ellos son mis amigos y si vendrán a salvarme aaaghgg

- Vamos, sigue creyéndolo

- No, no, no, no, no…-De un momento inesperado el castaño se levanto blandiendo su Keyblade hacía el ser que tenía adelante tratándolo de atacar con todo lo que podía, pero el fue mas rápido. Un choque metálico se hizo escuchar en esa zona llena de oscuridad, abriendo sus ojos con temor, se topo de nuevo con esa mirada dorada que le dirigía una sonrisa divertida y una mirada cínica a través de un agujero que parecía ser la espada de su contrincante

- C-como es posible que tú también tengas…

- Una Keyblade, si así es yo también poseo una, pero esta mi querido Sora, es mucho mas fuerte que la tuya.- Golpeo con una fuerza descomunal al chico castaño con su Keyblade mandándolo a volar a unos metros de distancia de el. El castaño sintió miedo al verse fácilmente abatido por aquel extraño joven, ¿Acaso era tan débil como para dejarse vencer por el? ¿O simplemente ya su tiempo de morir había pasado a ser verdad?

- A-aléjate de mi seas lo que seas.- Vio como el chico de cabello negro se aproximaba cada vez mas

- No lo haré

- Aléjate, márchate y déjame en paz

- ¿Qué me largue?- Soltó su aguda carcajada tan propia de el.- Pero chiquillo, tu mismo me haz llamado para que te salvara del agua

- ¿Fu-fuiste tú?

- Ding, ding, ding tenemos un ganador 

- Pero no pudiste serlo, no estabas cerca

- Por favor niñato, yo salí de dentro de ti, fui yo el que te salvo tu jodida vida, es mas siempre he estado muy cerca de ti, te he observado durante varios años, escondido en las sombras, leo cada uno de tus pensamientos y tus emociones día y noche, no hay una sola ocasión en la que no pueda sentir lo que deseas y alcanzar tus "sueños" y la adrenalina que sentías o quizá todavía sientes cuando blandes ese poste de luz al que llamas Keyblade, admítelo Sora, lo quieras o no, yo soy parte de ti.- El chico de ojos azules bajo su mirada, mientras el carmesí de sus mejillas se acentuaba mas, el de cabello negro bajo hasta la altura del otro chico y paso un brazo por el cuello de Sora

- ¿Qué tienes que perder, si tú y yo nos volvemos un solo ser?

- N-no quiero ser nada co-contigo.- Resoplo tratando de contener sus lagrimas

- Vamos Sora, olvídalos a todos, véngate de esos que aseguraban ser tus amigos, desgárralos hasta que no puedan mas, destrúyelos hasta que sean polvo en el viento, hazles saber el dolor que llevas dentro de ti.-Acaricio con sus el dedos el cuello de piel un poco bronceada, haciendo respingar al castaño en el acto.- Como ya te dije ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

- No…se que…decir.- El ojidorado puso su mano izquierda en la frente de Sora y paso una especie de energía violeta a la mente del ojiazul, haciéndolo respirar pausadamente, apagando las luces de su mirada azul cielo, tornándolos vacíos e inexpresivos

- Seguirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra, aceptaras todo lo que yo diga, y no menospreciaras mi ayuda, harás lo que yo digo y sin una sola queja ¿Lo captas?

- Pe-pero m-mis ami-gos…

- Oh no te preocupes, yo**_ cuidaré_** muy bien a tus **_amigos _**¿Entonces, aceptas?

- Si…-Y en menos de lo esperado el chico de ojos dorados sonrió con superioridad y se adentro en la mente del pequeño castaño, llenándola con su maldad, en tanto el pobre Sora se convulsionaba de dolor en el suelo, gritando y agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, llorando una vez mas, el dolor era tan real, tan frenético y tan cortante, el joven de cabello negro había logrado su objetivo después de tanto tiempo de espera ocultando su identidad en la oscuridad, rió dentro de la mente del ojiazul al verse rodeado de tanta inocencia junta, dulce y débil inocencia, tan fácil de romper, tan fácil de destruir, la noche llego a su fin para darle paso a la mañana con un brillo resplandeciente a su alrededor, Sora despertó con pesadez en su cuerpo recordando el día anterior y todos los hechos que sucedieron, también recordó que había aceptado a aquel chico que tanto se le parecía, noto algo extraño al mirarse en el espejo, sus ojos habían tomado un color azul mas opaco casi verdes y su cabello se veía un poco mas largo que de costumbre

- _No puede ser…-_Pensó viéndose al espejo, bajo a desayunar, se vistió y salio de su casa a caminar por la isla perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz le interrumpió el caminar

- ¡Sora! Hey Sora ¿Estas bien?- El chico volteo a ver a la chica pelirroja que lo miraba con cara esperanzada, el le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia y respondió de forma floja 

- Ah, hola Kairi, pues…Si supongo que estoy bien creo

- Me alegra que hayas podido salir del agua en serio.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja, algo para no quedar mal, ya sabes

- Si como sea, ¿Y Riku donde esta?

- No lo veo desde ayer, a lo mejor anda por aquí cerca ¿Quieres ir a buscarle?

- Nah, mejor andemos nosotros dos ya es suficiente con mi presencia latosa ¿o no?

- ¿Latoso? No para nada no lo eres _"si claro"_

- Entonces sino lo fuera, ¿Riku me hubiera dejado caer igual? No lo creo.- Sus ojos se tornaron dorados, oh oh alguien esta de mal humor hoy…

- No te…te equivocas Sora solo el…

- Si, si lo que sea, espero encontrármelo pronto, le tengo algo totalmente preparado.- Rió entre dientes y oculto su mirada bajo su alborotado flequillo

- ¿Sora que te pasa? Estas muy extraño hoy

- A mi no me pasa nada Kairi.-Sonrió de forma convincente .- No-me-pasa-nada.-Soltó esas palabras con un hilo de voz que le heló la sangre a la pelirroja, lo vio marcharse tarareando una cancioncilla extraña, pensó con un deje de incomodidad 

- _¿Por qué siento que ya el no es el mismo de siempre?_.- El aire marino de la playa meció sus rojos cabellos, parpadeo unos segundos y ella también empezó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que se fue "Sora"

- _Jajajaja bien hecho, Sora eres un buen chico al acatar mis ordenes_

- Ca-cállate.-Hablo con voz entrecortada

- _Lo que tu digas niño mal agradecido, a partir de ahora…Todo cambiará.-_Soltó su risa malévola por el comentario dicho, haciéndola resonar en toda la mente del castaño, quien solo pudo hacer como mucho temblar del miedo.

_Continuara... _


	2. 1er Pecado

** C**apítulo 2 : **1**er **P**ecado

* * *

- -_¿Sora que te pasa? Estas muy extraño hoy_

- _A mi no me pasa nada Kairi.-Sonrió de forma convincente .- No-me-pasa-nada.-Soltó esas palabras con un hilo de voz que le heló la sangre a la pelirroja, lo vio marcharse tarareando una cancioncilla extraña, pensó con un deje de incomodidad _

- _¿Por qué siento que ya el no es el mismo de siempre?_.- _El aire marino de la playa meció sus rojos cabellos, parpadeo unos segundos y ella también empezó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que se fue "Sora"_

- _Jajajaja bien hecho, Sora eres un buen chico al acatar mis ordenes_

- _Ca-cállate.-Hablo con voz entrecortada_

- _Lo que tu digas niño mal agradecido, a partir de ahora…Todo cambiará.-Soltó su risa malévola por el comentario dicho, haciéndola resonar en toda la mente del castaño, quien solo pudo hacer como mucho temblar del miedo.

* * *

_

- Hey Sora por favor espérame, odio que vayas tan rápido ¿sabes?

- Vaya, Kairi no sabía que eras tan lenta en estos días.-Soltó una pequeña carcajada cínica

- Oye en serio que te ocurre, haz estado muy extraño por lo que noto

- Ya te lo dije Kairi no me ocurre nada, solo sigo siendo el chico bobo, latoso y mediocre que todo el mundo conoce

- Sora, no te maltrates así, yo no pienso que lo seas

- ¿En serio?- Su expresión paso a ser de una cínica a una totalmente llena de ilusión, claro que, totalmente fingida

- Si en se…

- Pues no te creo jajajaja, en serio Kairi no me hagas caso sabes como somos los adolescentes ahora, son mis hormonas estoy totalmente bien

- "_por que aun sigo sin creerle" _ Eso espero

- Oye se me ocurre algo, ¿No quieres ir conmigo a conseguir alguna que otra sandía? Se me antoja algo dulce y…rojo

- Pues si quieres esta bien.-Le miro con duda un segundo

- Vamos a ello entonces.- "Sora" llevo a Kairi por la zona mas habitada de la isla, pasando por entre las casas, hasta llegar a un pequeño huerto de un patio cercano

- Sora, no iras a…

- Ah vamos ¿Quién lo sabrá? Nadie de por aquí es precavido cuando alguien intenta hurtar algo, así que no es para menos preocuparse

- Sora no creo que sea buena idea…

- Bah, al Diablo…-El chico sonrió impulsivamente y se agacho hasta la altura de las sandías que yacían en la tierra, cuando se disponía a sacar una se detuvo abruptamente, dado que el verdadero Sora no se encontraba allí precisamente sino…

- _Basta detente por favor, no quiero robar algo que no es mío.-_Sollozó el castaño dentro de su cabeza

- _Cállate maldita sea, lo estas haciendo por que quieres, ¿O tengo que recordarte quien es el que te salvo la vida?_

- _Por favor no lo hagas…_

- _Muy tarde niñito, muy tarde.-_La carcajada no se hizo esperar, haciéndose escuchar solo entre ellos dos

- ¡Por favor Sora, detente!- El castaño salió de su trance por el grito que dio la pelirroja, pero haciendo caso omiso a este

- Hey ya cálmate nadie se enterara de…-Antes de que dijera algo mas se escucho el sonido de una puerta abrir, mostrando a un hombre robusto con una escopeta en la mano

- ¿¡Que le hacen a mi huerto, rufianes!

- Jeh nos han descubierto, bueno.-Arranco despiadadamente la sandía de su raíz- ¡Hora de pirarse!-El castaño dio un salto levantándose velozmente del suelo, tomando a Kairi por la cintura, subiéndola hasta su hombro y corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo, el hombre tras ellos salio disparando de diestra a siniestra y gritando al viento las mil y un maldiciones, solo acertó a dispararle a Sora en el hombro derecho, haciéndole un leve roce, pero al parecer esto no le afecto en lo mas mínimo mientras corría, la pelirroja por su parte se quejaba de la manera en la que el castaño la había levantado y lo mas importante aun ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte? Otra cosa que le extraño fue la leve herida que tenía en el hombro al parecer no le daba dolor alguno, después de un rato de estar corriendo, Sora se detuvo respirando agitadamente para luego reír triunfal por la fechoría que acababa de hacer

- De lujo, simplemente de lujo jejeje, que belleza he tomado de ese huerto trucho.-Hablaba en un tono muy vanidoso, cosa poco usual en el

- Sora ¿Quieres bajarme de una buena vez? Me incomoda estar así

- Pff como digas.- Soltó en seco a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor contra el suelo

- Oye que te pasa idiota, ¿Que crees que soy, un saco de papas o que?

- Um pues…si nos ponemos a pensar yo diría que…

- Cállate no respondas. _"tarado"_

- Lo siento Kairi, discúlpame esa de verdad lo siento.-Dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento

- Mas te vale

- Pero no me arrepiento de haber sacado esta cosa ¡Es enorme! Y se ve deliciosa ¿No se te antoja un poco?

- No gracias, no tengo apetito.-Respondió secamente Kairi

- Como quieras, mas para mi

- Deberías desinfectarte esa herida ¿No te duele?

- ¿Dolerme esto? Jajaja mas bien se siente de lo mejor tener eso allí.-Sonrió de forma forzada, asustando a la pelirroja, esta al ver esa sonrisa solo atino a dar unos pasos hacia atrás

- Escucha Sora, ya se me hace tarde, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con los deberes de la casa, me pidió que no regresará tarde

- _"Vaya ya se va la traidora, al parecer sigues sin agradarle ¿No te das cuenta, Sora?"_

- _"Eres tu quien provoca todo esto, no soy yo, yo solo quiero que…"_

- _"¿Qué te siga usando y humillando como lo hizo junto con el pelele que te dejo caer? No me hagas reír sino hubiera sido por mi, todavía seguirías siendo el niño patético que nadie soporta_

- _Vete al…_

- Tierra a Sora, ¿Estas allí?

- ¡Ah¡ No, no es nada. Pues bien hablamos otro día, **Cuídate **Kairi

- Adiós Sora. Nos vemos.-La pelirroja se hecho a correr como pudo hasta perderse de la vista del castaño, quien estado nuevamente solo, vio la sandía que tenía a su lado, sonrió de medio lado y de un buen puñetazo la partió en dos, al hacerse uno con el chico pelinegro había adquirido una fuerza sobre humana y a si mismo se hizo mas ágil

- ¿Lo ves Sora? Gracias a mi te haz vuelto sumamente fuerte y tu que querías ser de nuevo el niñito bueno

- Silencio

- ¿Tu, mandarme a callar a mi? Vaya que chiste tan mas divertido jajajaja dime una cosa ¿No te sentiste bien cuando robaste esa sandía y no notaste la adrenalina correr por tus venas?

- No sen-sentí nada

- Mientes, mientes, mientes, jah parece que ahora se te ha vuelto una virtud eso de decir mentiras ¿no es verdad?-Pregunto en tono burlón el chico pelinegro

- Ya-ya no te saldrás con la tuya

- Oh Sora, lamento decirte que ya lo he hecho, y cuando alguien firma un pacto conmigo, NADIE puede romperlo

El castaño se quedo cabizbajo mientras sentía correr una vez más sus lágrimas por las mejillas

- Ahora eres la victima, por Dios fuiste tu el que inicio todo esto, yo solo te pregunte, dijiste si y aquí estas, siendo mi herramienta a cambio de no dejarte pisotear, ya deja de ser tan patético y ponte de pie, pisa al mundo que te pisoteo, no vivas por nadie, no respires por nadie, no respetes, no alabes, no idolatres, ámate a ti mismo sobre todas las cosas, si alguien pide ayuda tu solo dirás "NO", si el cielo se rompe y el mal se desata ¿Serías el héroe?

- Y-yo…

- Ah ya se tu respuesta, NO.-Río fuertemente el ojidorado, saciándose hasta que le doliera el estomago por la risa, el castaño tan solo tembló por ante la actitud tan criminal por parte de aquel ser.-Vanitas

- ¿Qué?

- Mi nombre es Vanitas, mocoso

- Va-vanitas…

- Si, y no lo gastes. Me harte de ser el señor misterioso, así que acostúmbrate a llamarme así, sino la pagaras caro ¿Queda claro?

- S-si.- El chico miro el atardecer que se cernía sobre el, vio el cielo tan sereno que se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, ese parecía ser el día mas calmado y tranquilo de toda su vida hasta ahora, claro que ese día hubiera sido perfecto, si no hubiera cedido ante aquella maldad oculta dentro de el, si la inocencia no se hubiera roto y la amistad no le hubiera jugado tan mal…

_Continuara..._

_

* * *

_**Notas: **Bueno he allí el segundo capítulo, disculpen si esta muy corto pero ando escasa de tiempo por ahora, si encuentra alguna cosa fuera de lugar mil disculpas y haganmelo saber. See ya n.n


	3. 2do Pecado

**C**apítulo **3**: **2**do **P**ecado

Bueno he allí el tercer capítulo de esta alocada historia xD, sorry por la tardanza la verdad es que he estado ocupada con mis estudios y solo ahorita me ha dado tiempo de actualizar u.u, en fin al final de este capítulo hay una sorpresa~ espero que no les moleste...ah otra cosa ¿les molesta si pongo algo de Yaoi? Es que veo a Vanitas muy vale madres con eso de ser un macho vernáculo(?) ok no XDD sin mas que decir espero que disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

_- Y-yo…_

_- Ah ya se tu respuesta, NO.-Río fuertemente el ojidorado, saciándose hasta que le doliera el estomago por la risa, el castaño tan solo tembló por ante la actitud tan criminal por parte de aquel ser.-Vanitas_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Mi nombre es Vanitas, mocoso_

_- Va-vanitas…_

_- Si, y no lo gastes. Me harte de ser el señor misterioso, así que acostúmbrate a llamarme así, sino la pagaras caro ¿Queda claro?_

_- S-si.- El chico miro el atardecer que se cernía sobre el, vio el cielo tan sereno que se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, ese parecía ser el día mas calmado y tranquilo de toda su vida hasta ahora, claro que ese día hubiera sido perfecto, si no hubiera cedido ante aquella maldad oculta dentro de el, si la inocencia no se hubiera roto y la amistad no le hubiera jugado tan mal…_

**K**airi's **P**ov

No se que le esta ocurriendo a Sora, desde que lo vi esta mañana esta actuando demasiado raro, siento que el ya no es como solía ser ¿Acaso es una venganza que me esta haciendo por haberlo tratado indiferentemente? ¿O quizás algo en si le ocurre? Sea lo que sea me esta dando mucho miedo…Todo es culpa mía debí haberlo tratado mejor y no haber pasado de el cuando mas me necesitaba, pero un segundo. No toda la culpa la tengo yo, también la tiene el tonto de Riku por haberlo dejado caer al mar ayer, y también he notado como el se ha pasado en actitud con el pobre Sora, tengo que ir a buscarle ahora mismo, si no lo hago pronto las cosas pasaran a mas y será demasiado tarde después

**K**airi's **P**ov end

La chica pelirroja salió en busca del chico peliplata a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, tenía tantas emociones juntas en su pecho que le costaba respirar mientras corría, de algo estaba segura, su amigo tenía algo que lo hacía estar mal. Mientras que Kairi corría hacía otro lugar Sora aún seguía discutiendo con el causante de tantos problemas…

- N-no lo haré

- Vamos te ordeno que lo hagas

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué hablamos hace un momento? Ah si, que tu seguirías mis ordenes al pie de la letra recuerdas, sino la pagarías muy caro

- Eso quiero verlo

- ¿Con que me retas eh?- El chico pelinegro sonrió con superioridad, saliendo del cuerpo de Sora

- ¿Q-que vas a hacerme?- El castaño sintió temor al ver esos ojos dorados mirarle con malicia y lo tomo fuertemente de las muñecas limitándole las salidas

- ¡Suéltame!- Pero como era habitual sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, pero lo que si se escucho fue un gran grito de dolor y angustia saliendo de su boca, el pelinegro reía fuertemente ante el dolor del ojiazul, seguía aumentando la presión en las muñecas de este ¿Pero que le estaba haciendo?

- Para ya por favor aaaahh

- No lo haré hasta que sigas mis ordenes, gusano

- Es-ta bien lo haré aaaaah

- Bien, bien.- Soltó al chico dejándolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras este se tocaba las muñecas con lágrimas en los ojos

- D-duele mucho

- Para que aprendas…Que el que juega con fuego resulta quemado.- Río fuertemente antes de desaparecer en el interior de Sora otra vez

- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mi?.- Se lamentaba el castaño llorando aún mas por sus quemaduras en las muñecas, si así es, el bastardo de ojos dorados lo ha quemado en las muñecas, grito de dolor al verse las quemaduras arderle con intensidad, no solo el dolor se acumulaba en sus muñecas sino también en el hombro donde había recibido el impacto de bala, tenía que hacer algo sino podría morirse desangrado, como pudo rasgo parte de la tela de su camisa y fuertemente la ato al hombro herido, después de cubrirla se levanto del suelo y camino hasta su hogar sin ver al frente, lo que causo que se topase con alguien nuevo…

- Ack, ¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas, pendejo!- Grito la voz de una chica

- Lo siento…-Dijo Sora con la voz un poco grave por las lágrimas

- Para que tienes ojos ¿Para llorar como marica? Pff los frikis de esta isla mamerta.- La joven fulminó con la mirada al chico castaño y lo amenazo de pegarle, Sora solo carraspeo y su mirada de tristeza cambió a una de rabia

- Te dije…Que lo sentía.- Su voz se torno sombría y detestable, subió la vista hasta la chica con la que había tropezado y le miro de arriba abajo, la chica era rubia con ojos verdes, muy brillantes y llenos de ira, sonrío con superioridad y se carcajeo estridentemente

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso imbécil?- Sora no contesto, tal vez por fuera se estuviera riendo de la chica, pero por dentro se estaba debatiendo con su huésped

- _Te ha insultado Sora.-_Río con fuerza el pelinegro- _Te lo dije eres patético _

- _No puedo hacerle daño, es una chica…_

_- Mátala.-_Soltó Vanitas con su tono vacío y cínico

_- ¿Qué? No puedo ¡no lo haré!_

_- Vamos hazlo, te ha tratado mal y ni siquiera te conoce ¿esperarás a que se aproveche de ti como los idiotas de Kairi y de Riku?¿O es que gozas de que yo te torture?.-_ Río fuertemente dejándolo pasmado, mientras que la chica fue mas rápida que el y soltando toda su fuerza, impacto un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, el ojiazul cayo fuertemente al suelo quejándose por el golpe, abrió los ojos encarando a su atacante con rabia y fuertemente grito

_-_ Mas vale que corras… ¡Por que te mataré, zorra inmunda!- Sus ojos se tornaron dorados y con horror la chica salió corriendo hacía otra dirección con Sora tras ella, la persiguió hasta la zona este de la isla, donde ya casi no llegaba la civilización, ya había anochecido, los latidos se habían acelerado, el aliento le faltaba, la chica corría lo que le daban sus piernas, detrás de ella Sora reía maniáticamente lo que la hacía llenarse de miedo y pavor al sentirse acosada por ese chico que apenas había conocido por error

_-_ Corre, llora y grita, por que nadie podrá escucharte. Muahahahaha.- La joven tropezó y asustada trato de levantarse, pero fue detenida por las manos de Sora en su cuello, la estaba asfixiando, ella trataba de zafarse pero le era imposible casi nulo, Sora sonreía al verla luchar por su vida

_-_ _Vamos ya la tienes, mátala ¡mátala! _

_- No puedo, no quiero hacerlo, por favor ya basta_

_- Hazlo maldita sea, sino yo te asesinaré a ti ¡lo juro!_

- No…puedo…hacerlo.-Murmuro en voz baja Sora, la joven sintió como el agarre se volvía mas suave y observo como las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos del chico castaño y como de repente empezó a temblar, la joven lo miro atónita y ni corta ni perezosa salió de ese lugar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Sora seguía llorando fuertemente, se sentía asqueado de si mismo, destrozado y hueco

- Tan solo…quiero morir…

- Si deseas morir, con gusto te los cumpliré, inútil.- El suelo alrededor de Sora desapareció y de repente ya no estaba en la zona este de la isla, sino que ya estaba en su habitación, miro a los lados y de repente sintió una fuerte patada en el rostro por parte de Vanitas, la cabeza de Sora impacto contra la pared de concreto fuertemente haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Vanitas fue caminando hacía el y lo tomo con fuerza de su flequillo alborotado, lo miro directamente a los ojos y exclamo en una voz estruendosa

- ¿Seguirás siendo la misma rata débil que se deja pisotear por todos? ¿Tendré que hacerte ver por las malas lo idiota que eres?

- S-si esa es la…única…opción…q-que así s-sea…

- Te acabas…de suicidar.- río cínicamente el pelinegro y golpeo repetidas veces en la cara al castaño que solo podía hacer como mucho retorcerse de dolor, la sangre caía borbotones de su boca y sus gritos se escuchaban fuertemente, los padres de Sora escucharon los gritos de su hijo

- Sora…¿Sora eres tu? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Sora contesta! ¡Que ocurre!

- Mis-mis padres

- Cállate hijo de puta, ellos no pueden verme ni sentir mi presencia, ¿no te parece maravilloso? Grita lo que quieras no pueden notarme, si te ven así pensaran que estas loco y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo, así que cállate y escucha lo que harás ahora

- Sora sino abres la puerta ahora, la tumbaré.- Grito el padre del castaño al ver que su hijo no le respondía, 1, 2 y 3 la puerta se vino abajo dejando entrar a los preocupados progenitores de la víctima, tan solo encontraron al joven despierto sobre su cama respirando agitadamente y sudando frío

- Sora cariño ¿estas bien?

- Si madre…Solo…Solo tuve una pesadilla es todo

- ¿En que momento llegaste jovencito? No te oí llegar

- Pues…Y-yo llegue por la ventana ¡si eso es! Por eso es que no me escucharon.- Mintió descaradamente el pobre castaño tratando de sonar convincente ante la mirada interrogante de sus padres

- Mas te vale que sea cierto jovencito, no quiero verte en malos pasos

- Si…padre

- Bien ya vimos que estas bien así que nos retiramos a dormir.- El padre de Sora salió primero de la habitación y luego agregó- Ah y siento mucho lo de tu puerta, mañana la arreglaré

- Te haz pasado, Kaoru.- Suspiró la madre de Sora, le dio un beso de las buenas noches en su mejilla, pero se quedo sorprendida al notar la expresión de dolor que puso Sora

- ¿Pasa algo, cariño?

- No es nada…solo me duele un poco la mejilla ¿No tengo un moretón allí?

- ¿Moretón? Hijo no tienes nada allí ¿seguro que estas bien?.- El castaño palideció ante la respuesta de su madre y solo atino a decir un leve _"no puede ser…"_

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No nada madre, ya puedes ir a descansar.- Sonrío falsamente el ojiazul para luego ver marchar a su madre hacía su habitación, al quedar el pasillo en pleno silencio, el chico pelinegro apareció de la nada encima del castaño sonriendo triunfal al no ser descubierto

- ¿Lo ves? No saben que yo estoy aquí hahaha, ni siquiera tu madre vio los golpes que te ocasioné ¿soy genial no es verdad?

- Ca-cállate, te descubrirán ya verás que….-No puedo continuar por que el pelinegro lo tomo del cuello de su destrozada camisa y lo acerco hasta su propio rostro y le susurro casi tocando sus labios

- Nunca me encontrarán, no puedes hacer nada para que me descubran. Eres mi juguete y no me conviene matarte por que no sabría en donde quedarme después, así que se una buena mascota y trátame con respeto ¿lo entiendes?

- N-no

- Con que no ¿eh?- La mirada dorada fulmino la azul con un brillo extraño que el castaño no supo identificar, Vanitas se relamió los labios con lentitud para luego empujar sobre la cama a Sora y reírse de su inocencia tan pegajosa

- A pesar de que te he hecho mierda tu cuerpo, sigues teniendo una mente tan corrompible y asquerosamente "pura".- Sonrío mostrando los recientes colmillos que le habían crecido, para luego murmurar.- _Pero no por mucho tiempo…Que tengas buenas noches, mi presa.-_ Dicho esto el joven pelinegro desapareció riendo una vez mas, para dejar al pobre Sora confundido y asustado, sus sueños eran el único refugio que tenía, en ellos no podía entrar Vanitas, nada malo lo podía acosar allí, lloro una última vez para luego dormir profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente, mientras tanto el había tenido la conversación con sus padres y con el pelinegro, alguien detrás de su ventana había escuchado sus palabras, una sombra se movió en compás hacía las penumbras de la noche, apareciendo sobre el techo de la casa del castaño, escupió hacía un lado para luego soltar un puñetazo sobre las tejas

- Maldita sea ¡He llegado tarde!, pero _esa cosa_ se ha apoderado de su ser…Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Vanitas…-La sombra vio hacía el cielo nocturno y con mirada asesina vio la luna…

* * *

_Continuará…_


	4. No Me Toques

_**C**_apítulo 4: _**N**_o _**M**_e **_T_**oques

-Suspira- Bien, me apresuré en dejarles el cap 4, por que creo que no actualizaré en unos meses, creo ._. no estoy muy segura ahorita, ok pues como dije anteriormente, que este capítulo iba a tener Yaoi, hay lenguaje bulgar, grosero y poco inocente(?) quise darle ese toque que muchos a diaro tenemos, no me culpen si tienen algún trauma severo, o si pierden sangre por tanta peversión junta ewe(?) ok no, no tanto así pero ya estan advertidos de lo que verán, mucho se acercaron respecto al personaje misterioso, no es Roxas, no es Ventus, aunque el aparecerá en siguientes capítulos si se donde ubicarlo, y mucho menos es Mickey, es un personaje original, en el siguiente capítulo ya sabrán quien es y que hará con cierta pelirroja babosa ¬¬(?) Dejen reviews a ver si así me animo a continuar esta alocada historia XD. Sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia, See ya n_n.

* * *

_- N-no_

_- Con que no ¿eh?- La mirada dorada fulmino la azul con un brillo extraño que el castaño no supo identificar, Vanitas se relamió los labios con lentitud para luego empujar sobre la cama a Sora y reírse de su inocencia tan pegajosa_

_- A pesar de que te he hecho mierda tu cuerpo, sigues teniendo una mente tan corrompible y asquerosamente "pura".- Sonrío mostrando los recientes colmillos que le habían crecido, para luego murmurar.- Pero no por mucho tiempo…Que tengas buenas noches, mi presa.- Dicho esto el joven pelinegro desapareció riendo una vez mas, para dejar al pobre Sora confundido y asustado, sus sueños eran el único refugio que tenía, en ellos no podía entrar Vanitas, nada malo lo podía acosar allí, lloro una última vez para luego dormir profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente, mientras tanto el había tenido la conversación con sus padres y con el pelinegro, alguien detrás de su ventana había escuchado sus palabras, una sombra se movió en compás hacía las penumbras de la noche, apareciendo sobre el techo de la casa del castaño, escupió hacía un lado para luego soltar un puñetazo sobre las tejas_

_- Maldita sea ¡He llegado tarde!, pero esa cosa se ha apoderado de su ser…Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Vanitas…-La sombra vio hacía el cielo nocturno y con mirada asesina vio la luna…_

- O sea ¿Que lo que me estas diciendo es real?- El peliplata soltó una carcajada y luego agregó con voz floja.- Vamos Kairi seguramente estar mucho en la playa y en el sol te afectó en el cerebro

- Vamos Riku tienes que creerme algo le ocurre a Sora y es algo muy serio, tiene una fuerza descomunal que antes no tenía, se enfada por cualquier cosa y eso que no es ningún gruñón, corre mas rápido y sobre todo su voz ha cambiado, le esta ocurriendo algo…

- ¿Haz oído hablar de la pubertad? Puede que este pasando por ese proceso, o sea es un tonto y hasta estas alturas de su vida se esta desarrollando, vamos no es como tu y como yo, yo tengo una graaan…

- ¡Cállate! No quiero saber lo que tienes.- Dijo roja de la vergüenza, Kairi

- Hahaha, y por lo visto a las chicas le crecen los pechos y también tienen vello en donde no deberían

- Si, si ya te entendí Riku, no soy una niña de 5 años empezando a comprender la vida…

- Pero así se comportas entonces que quieres que…-Fue interrumpido por una iracunda pelirroja, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrinconándolo contra el marco de la puerta grito

- No seas estúpido ¡Y escúchame! Fuimos unos malditos con el pobre Sora, solo por que quería sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, fui una perra al haberlo tratado así, no se lo merecía…Ni se lo merece…Por eso le vamos a pedir disculpas

- ¿Disculparme yo? Estas como operada, Kairi. No bajaré la cabeza ante un tarado como el

- Bien, no lo hagas. Pero antes de irme y para que me creas, cuando este solo. Síguelo, y notarás de lo que te estoy hablando

- Si, si como digas, cuando termine de hacerme la paja, lo haré.- Miro de manera desconforme a la pelirroja y esta le devolvió la mirada con asco

- A veces tu tensión sexual es tan repulsiva, Riku

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.- Vio como se iba la pelirroja, se perdía de vista y después desapareció en la siguiente esquina, el peliplata entro a su casa nuevamente y fue directamente a su habitación a meditar lo ocurrido

- _¡Ja! Que se ha creído esta, no le pediré disculpas a un pito corto como Sora, no se por que me fijé en el ese día para entablar amistad, me estoy arrepintiendo inmensamente de haberlo conocido, pff el elegido de la luz, si como no, yo debí hacer sido el elegido esa vez, no ese mocoso llorón que cree que Barney existe, no se por que Kairi se ampara de un pelmazo como el._-El peliplata se recostó en su cama y se llevo la mano bajo su bóxer y dio un vistazo para si.-_ Por lo menos yo si tengo vida sexual_.- Y sin dar mas rodeos el joven cumplió su autocomplacencia y después se quedo dormido. Amaneció, un nuevo día a venir y por supuesto una nueva mala pasada para el pobre Sora, quien se despertó por el fuerte ruido del martilleo en la puerta de su habitación, se despertó sobresaltado y vio con ojos desorbitados como su padre cumplía su promesa de arreglar la puerta que el mismo había derribado.

- Bueno días, Sora.- Saludó su padre alegremente

- Bu-buenos días, padre

- Ve a desayunar, tu madre ha estado esperando por ti

- Es-esta bien.- El castaño camino directamente al baño, abrió la ducha y dejo que el agua fría recorriera todo su cuerpo hasta lo mas mínimo.- _¿Qué pasará ahora? No quiero saber que es lo que pasará hoy por que…-_Repentinamente sintió alguien más en el baño y con mirada asustada vio quien era.- Aaaah

- No me había dado cuenta que tienes un cuerpo tan…

- De- déjame en paz, sal de aquí, sal de aquí, sal de aquíiiiii.- El pobre castaño estaba rojo como un tomate y su pecho subía y bajaba por la vergüenza

- Hahaha como ya dije, sigues siendo muy inocente, me estas dando unas buenas ideas

- Déjame solo ¡Pervertido!

- Hahahaha, me encanta como comenzamos el día.- El pelinegro se desvaneció y dejo al pobre Sora temblando de miedo y vergüenza, pero hubo algo más que no noto si no horas más tarde, por haber gritado tan fuerte, su madre fue a ver lo que le estaba pasando

- Sora, Sora cariño ¿Estas bien?

- S-si mamá, no pasa nada so-solo grité por que casi me caigo con el jabón, pero estoy bien

- ¿Seguro? Si quieres puedo entrar

- ¡NO! Esta bien, por favor no entres

- Bien, entonces apresúrate para que puedas desayunar

- Ok.- Escucho los pasos de su madre alejándose y un poco aliviado, se dejo caer por la pared hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo húmedo, con el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre el.- _No se que hacer…-_Después de haber terminado su baño, bajo las escaleras, comió y se despidió de su madre para irse a caminar por la isla, obviamente no solo

- ¿Por qué andas tan callado? ¿No te gusto mi bromita?- Vanitas salió de la nada manifestando su peculiar risa cínica

- Déjame en paz

- Sabes que no lo haré.- Le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza al pobre ojiazul

- Dije que me dejes de molestar.- Volvió a repetir pero esta vez con tono de estar apunto de llorar

- No jodas, empezaras de nuevo con eso, de llorar como niñita. Sabes eso me harta, pero debo admitir que me entretiene

- Te odio…

- Lo sé, pero muy en el fondo me amarás

- Dúdalo

- No lo hago.- Agregó con voz cantarina el pelinegro

- ¿Por qué eres tan irritante?

- Mmm ¿Por qué…el ocio mata?

- Pues en ese caso, ¡Muérete!- El pelinegro observaba divertido todas las expresiones que ponía el ojiazul, claro que sin prestarle atención a las palabras insultantes que decía Sora, observo por encima de la cabeza del castaño como venían unos vecinos de Sora y decidió ponerle una pequeña trampilla al menor, como pudo poco a poco se fue acercando al otro chico que no paraba de insultarlo y tomo una de sus manos y lo miró fijamente

- ¿Tanto me odias?

- ¿D-de que rayos hablas?

- Sora…Siento frío cuando no estas junto a mi…Por favor no me hagas daño.- El castaño lo vio atónito, quedándose sin palabras, a lo que el pelinegro aprovecho ese momento para darle un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, después de ese acto, se escucharon unos cuchicheos de los mas incómodos, de esos de los que te hacen desear decir "_trágame tierra"_

- ¿Qué ese no es el hijo de Kaoru-san?

- Si, no sabía que tenía un hijo raro, que vergüenza

- La juventud de estos días.- El castaño solo atino a decir

- ¡No! Esperen no es lo que parece yo…-Los vecinos se fueron de ese lugar todavía mal pensado del pobre castaño que solo pudo hacer una expresión de rabia acumulada.- ¿Por qué te gusta atormentarmeeeee?

- Por que es divertido hahaha.- Vanitas ahora lucía muy diferente ahora, llevaba una camisa negra con unos pantalones cortos de color rojo, haciéndole resaltar la figura que tenía, Sora lo observo detenidamente y luego grito alterado

- ¿Cómo rayos pudieron verte? Si mis padres no pudieron, ¿Por que ellos si?

- Decidí darme a conocer, también puedo hacer eso a voluntad, si sigo siendo genial a pesar de convivir con otros humanos.- Río descaradamente el pelinegro para luego caminar mas adelante, con el castaño detrás suyo con una mirada cargada de rabia

- Eres un maldito, ¡te odio!

- Ya te dije, no me importa

- Maldito…. ¡Marica!- El grito que dio el castaño se manifestó con eco, a lo mejor alguien mas había escuchado, el castaño respiraba agitadamente por haber soltado ese grito, para el pelinegro fue la gota que derramó el vaso, de un solo movimiento pateo fuertemente el tórax de Sora y lo dejo tumbado en el piso, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, apoyo todo su pie contra el pecho del menor y con voz iracunda exclamo

- No te mato, por que quiero hacer algo, algo que **JAMÁS** se te olvide, dime ahora ¿Quién es el jefe? ¡Habla!

- Aaah e-eres tu aah

- Bien, ¿Quién es el sometido?

- Y-yo.- Dejo de hacerle presión en el pecho para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y lo acerco más a su cara

- Actúa normal y como yo te diga, no lo pienso repetir de nuevo, a la próxima que dudes de algo, no seré el señor amable

- Maldito cobarde, déjalo ir.- Se escucho el grito de alguien reclamando el derecho de soltar a Sora, el pelinegro alterado vio a su alrededor buscando al responsable de tal agresión verbal, un aura negra rodeo su cuerpo y busco con la mirada aquella presencia, olió el aire, sintió la tierra bajo de si, el viento meció sus cabellos a su compás, apretó los dientes y sus colmillos casi se encajan en su labio inferior, sabía quien era, lo había encontrado y ahora iba a impedir su cometido

- Tsk, esa molestia se ha vuelto a aparecer

- ¿De qu-quien hablas?

- ¡Cállate! Lárgate de aquí, te alcanzaré en la casa, me encargaré de un asuntito si es que encuentro al responsable.- Tiro al castaño contra la tierra y desapareció en su aura negra, el castaño se levanto precipitadamente y como pudo corrió de nuevo hasta su hogar, hasta que casualmente se topo con alguien mas

- Auch, oye eso duele ¿Sora? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ri-Riku y-yo iba a mi casa a buscar…

- Si, si lo que digas fenómeno.- Sora se quedo estático, pero rebobinando todo lo que le dijo Vanitas, sonrió con autosuficiencia y miro de manera odiosa al peliplata

- ¿Fenómeno? Tu madre.- Su risa se escucho totalmente loca, desquiciada, tal como se comportaba Vanitas, muchas de sus emociones se le habían pasado al subconsciente del castaño, problemas…

- Eh, ¿Qué haz dicho, gusano? Retráctate de lo que dijiste

- No lo haré.- Saco la lengua de su boca para hacerle una mueca, muy infantil a Riku, que de un solo movimiento lo tomo de su playera y lo fulmino con su mirada esmeralda

- Eres una molestia lo sabías.- Lo amenazó de golpearlo pero antes que lo hiciera Sora le había dado una fuerte patada en el estómago

- Si, lo sé todo, soy una molestia para ti y para Kairi, se están poniendo en mi contra solo por que trato de ser amable con ustedes

- Para lo que me importa a mí, si eres la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, eres terriblemente patético Sora, maldito seas

- Pi-pierdo mi tiempo contigo, Riku.- El castaño se fue dejando solo al peliplata que se estabilizaba y lo veía marcharse con paso lento, una mirada de rencor afloro en el rostro de Riku.- _"Tsk, Kairi esta demente igual que el, no esta loco, es solo un inadaptado"_.- Mientras que el peliplata pensaba esto, el castaño dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas por su rostro

- ¿Por qué…Por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi? Soy tan débil.- Corrió por la sala de su hogar pasando directamente hasta su habitación donde nadie podía molestarle, por el momento…Se quedo dormido, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla, el frío de repente se comenzó a notar sobre el, el viento se adentraba por su ropa, alguien lo estaba tocando ¿Qué era, quien era? Se sobresalto y vio frente a el a un Vanitas totalmente absorto viéndolo directamente a sus ojos azules, noto que había un brillo extraño en su mirada, no era cinismo, no era superioridad, no era malicia, era algo mas, algo peligroso y jodidamente tenía algo que ver con el

- ¿Qué ha…?

- Cállate, esto es lo que he querido hacerte.- Lo tomo fuertemente de sus muñecas y lo recostó de nuevo contra su cama, el castaño se movía frenéticamente tratando de escaparse del agarre al cual era sometido, Vanitas de poco fue recostando su cuerpo sobre el de Sora, yendo mas específicamente hacía su cuello, empezándolo a morder y a succionar, el castaño se retorcía tratándose de liberar, sintió las manos del moreno recorrerle debajo de la camisa, arañando la bronceada piel con sus uñas, no lo soporto mas y rompió por completo sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto el semi erecto miembro del menor

- Vaya Sora, no sabía que también batearas al otro lado.- Río maliciosamente Vanitas, el castaño sintió como el pelinegro lo acariciaba en ese punto específicamente, los espasmos ocasionados por ese estimulo en aquella zona baja, gemía descontroladamente, sus lagrimas de rabia surgieron como cascadas de sus pobres ojos azules, el moreno se extasiaba al verlo sufrir de esa manera, rasguño su pecho, mordió su cuello, marco con moretones su piel, lleno sus oídos de palabras obscenas y cínicas

- Bien, parece que ya tuve mucho haciéndote sufrir. Ahora me toca a mí.- Se bajo los pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas, estaba en las mismas que el pobre Sora, este asustado trato de escaparse pero como era de esperarse, el chico encima de el se lo impidió, lo tomo fuertemente de la cintura y lo acomodo como si fuera a gatear

- ¿Qu-que me harás?- Pregunto con miedo en su voz

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Aún en este estado eres un tonto.- Metió de golpe dos dedos para entonces dar el siguiente paso, Sora grito por el dolor tan agudo que sintió en su trasero por los intrusos que estaban allí, salían, entraban, se contraían contra las paredes internas de su anatomía, Vanitas tan solo miraba con morbosidad todo aquello

- Jum, admite que me quieres dentro de ti

- Vete aah al Diabloooo aaaah

- Tsk, tsk. Grave error niñato, grave error.- Se acomodó detrás del chico castaño y de un solo movimiento, se hizo uno con el, el castaño grito fuertemente al sentir la virilidad de Vanitas dentro el, tomo fuertemente las sábanas con sus manos y dejo escapar mas lagrimas, el ojidorado empezó a moverse de manera brusca, viendo a Sora ahogarse en sus propio dolor, clavo sus uñas en su cintura, embestía con fuerza entre tantos gritos de dolor

- Grita lo que quieras, nadie puede oírte.- Acerco su rostro al oído del menor.- Esto es un castigo que te ganaste, y también es un gusto banal por parte mía.- Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja lentamente mientras seguía con su vaivén.- No agotes mi paciencia, si lo haces te mataré en serio

- Aaah ¡Mátame de una buena vez! Aaaah que pe-peor pesadilla q-que esto aaah.- Vanitas llevo una mano al miembro de Sora y empezó masturbarle tortuosamente lento.- No m-me t-toqueees aaah

- Eres como una pequeña zorra, Sora. Te dejas poseer por mí y tu resistencia es tan débil, debo admitir que eso me gusta

- N-no te entien-do

- Ni yo mismo me entiendo.- Volteó su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento y lo dejo nuevamente boca arriba, paso sus brazos por la cintura del castaño y lo sentó entre sus piernas, siguió con su vaivén brusco, lamió su cuello, soltaba gemidos roncos cerca de sus labios, vio como el ojiazul cerraba sus ojos empañados de lagrimas y se apretaba con sus manos a los hombros del pelinegro, este ahogo los gemidos de Sora con su propia boca, sintió a través de el, las debilidades del pequeño, se deleito con cada mota de inocencia, que ya era manchada con la oscura in voluntad, el castaño luchaba por poder respirar y separarse de el, pero al sentirlo dentro de su boca, daba extraños reflejos de correspondencia ¿Inclinándose con el? ¿Querer hundirse en el? ¿Su inocencia perdida? Parece que así era, no aguanto mas y decidió por fin acabar de una manera monstruosa, la rabia acumulada en sus ojos se soltó, el grito de la desgracia inundo su ser y sus alrededores, respiraba agitadamente, dejándose caer en el hombro del pelinegro, que con dos embestidas mas también llego a su clímax, dio un resoplido de satisfacción, salió poco a poco del castaño y lo dejo caer en su cama, lo vio con mirada engreída y sonrió son superioridad al verlo en ese estado, noto su mirada perdida y las nuevas lagrimas brotando

- Vaya…Te corriste mucho sobre mi camisa, que me la haz machado. Tienes fuerza aunque no lo parezca hahahahaha, no te aseguro que te duela, mas bien creo que tardarás en volver a caminar bien

- Déjame solo…-Lloro fuertemente y se acurruco en su almohada, tratando de no verlo

- Te diré algo niñato, todo ser que haga pacto conmigo, tiene que pasar por este filo. Les guste o no esa es mi condición, sino quieres ser el mismo de siempre cumple lo que te pido, sin rechistar, ni quejarse ¿Lo entiendes?- Lo fulminó con la mirada y luego agrego.- _Al final sino lo haces, tu vida estará crucificada al revés_,_ así que obedéceme y por el momento, chúpamela_.- Sin decir mas, Vanitas desapareció dejando solo al ojiazul que lloro como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida, quería morir y correr muy lejos, pensó en el Infierno, viendo como mil demonios devoraban su alma y luego de su castigo lo dejaban en paz…Pero…al tenerle miedo a la muerte, no hizo nada mas, que solo quejarse, le fue ganando el sueño, sus lagrimas se cristalizaron en sus ojos y finalmente. Se durmió

* * *

_Continuará… _


End file.
